when she came back
by Otaku0001
Summary: The doctor misses rose rose misses the doctor she has spent a year creating a way to get back to him what happens when she figures it out. Reunion fic rosex11 mentions of rosex10human. (ON HOLD)
1. Early in the morning

AMY P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night curled up next Rory. I looked at the clock 5:54 AM. I groand and rolled over draping my arm across my forehead. After sitting there for a few minutes i decided to go get some water. i threw my feet over the bed and stood up. I was stumbling down the hall when i saw a door i never noticed before. It was open just a crack. A small stream of light shone through the crack. I could hear sobbing coming from the room. It wasn't very loud but it was definitely sobbing. "Why did I ever leave you rose?" I heard. It sounded like the doctor. Slowly i pushed the door open. "Doctor?"


	2. He misses her

DOCTOR P.O.V

"Good night pond's" i waved as they went off to bed. I let my fake smile fall they were lucky they had each other. I had no one. my wonderful rose had left me. Well i left her on a beach in Norway with the clone me. I regret leaving I wish i would have taken her with me. I went to my room and looked at the picture of rose i kept by my bed. I picked up the picture and went down the hall. i tapped the wall and a door appeared. I opened the door. It was rose's old room i never touched anything. i went and sat on her bed i set the picture down and sat there in her room.

~several hours later~

I was still in rose's room now i had started sobbing silently. "why did I ever leave you rose?" Then i heard the door open."Doctor?" I looked up drying my eyes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**A/N: hello readers hope you like my story please favorite fallow and leave a comment. leave me 3 comments i will update some time befor sunday leave me 5 and i will update tomorrow. Bye~**


	3. he talked to amy

**A/N: Thanks for all the fallows favirouts and reveiws i really apperciate them i appoligize for any misspellings im typeing this on my tablet cuz my family is a computer hog any way i will try to make the chapters longer please enjoy the chapter.**

DWDWDWDWDW

Amy p.o.v

''Doctor?'' I asked entering the room. I saw the doctor sitting on the bed crying. He looked up drying his eyes.

''Oh Amy why are you awake?'' He said. His voice was scratchy from crying

''I got thirsty. What about you why are you up and why are you crying?'' I asked softly

''I'm not crying.'' He stated

'' doctor how stupid do you think I am? It's obviouse you have been crying foe awhial.''

''I couldn't sleep'' He mumbled

''Thats no reason to be crying'' I stated

''I miss some one, some one verry important to me.'' He whispered looking at a picture of a blond girl

''Who?''

''One of my old companions she left a long time ago'' he said sadly ''Well I left her.''

'' what do you mean?'' I asked

''Well I had to leave her in another univers With a human version of me. I wanted to bring her with me but I couldn't I wanted her to live a normal life. She is probly living with him happily. I just miss her so much every thing I see and do reminds me of her.''

Tears started to form in my eyes. ''What was her name?''

''Rose Tyler the girl who saved the univers.''

I chuckled ''you love giving your companions titles don't you. Amelia pond the girl who waited, rory the roman and rose tyler the girl who saved the univers',

He chuckled ''yeah I gess your right.''

I smiled as tears welled up in his eyes ''i wish i has brought her back with me i miss her so much.''

''It will be ok if she loves you she will try to find her way back.''

DWDWDWDWDW

Rose p.o.v

I typed in th corrdinats on my wrist watch and hi the enter button. I was finnaly going to see my doctor again

**A/N: please leave a reveiw leave me 3 and i will update tomorrow Sorry its not longer i write till i get stuck then update**


	4. they meet in france

Rose pov

I did it I finally manged to break through to the doctors univers. I have been trying for a year to find a way through with out shattering the walls of the univers. John told me I had to go back to the doctor's univers. That was the las thing he told me befor he died. It happened as soon as the tardis dissapered.

~memory~

The doctor had just left me and the metacrisi on bad wolf bay in norway. John had colapsed as soon as the tardis dissapered. I bent down quickly.

'John what's wrong what's happening?'

'I'm dieing.' He gasped

Tears welled up in my eyes 'what?'

'I have a time lords brain and a human body these things aren't supposed to mix rose the tardis was keeping it in check but now its gone.' He explaind.

He grabbed his head and cryed out in pain.

'What do I do I can't lose you not now I just got you back!'

'Rose you have to go Back to the other univers where the doctor can protect you.' He said closing his eyes falling silent.

~End memory~

I cryed over his lifless body then mum and dad helped me biuld a grave and we put a wood tardis dad had carved on top of his grave. Inscribed on the tardis was 'Here lies the doctor.'

I spent the whole year reserching and i finnaly developed a way to get to the other univers with out shattering the univers. Over the year i became broken i stoped communicating with the outside world. I didn't connect with anyone i knew i was leaving. Mum and dad had a baby and stopped paying attention to me the would call every once in awhial to check on me. Now that i had my wrist watch that helped me travle through the univers i could leave. I packed a small bag and sent mum a text.

'I'm leaving to find him good bye.'

I typed in the corrdinets and left this univers back to my doctor.

Doctor pov

I stood in the controll room fliping switches to our next destination. We were going to paris france planet earth. The ponds complaind about nt having a proper honey moon so i was taking them to france at rory's request. Soon amy and rory walked into to the room amy dressed in short red dress with a blaxk sshall and rory in a purple dress shirt and slacks. I smiled at them and clapped my hands together.

'Allrifght ponds today your honey moon it is the day after your marragie and we are in france have fun be back here tomorrow at 12.' I said with a fake smile.

The nodded and left leaving me alone again.

I sighed ' i might as well go look around whail i'm here.' I thought sadly.

I stepped out of the tardis and started walking aimlessly through the city.

Rose pov

I entered the doctors univeres and ended up in paris. I had locked onto his corrdinates so i know he is here somewhere. 'Why the hell is he in paris?' I thought to my self. I shrugged and did an area serch for him. He was in the center of the city. I gave my self a small smile and started walking towars his position.

I got there in a matter of minutes and looked at my wrist. According to it he was in a cafe on the corner of the street. I ran into it and looked around. I didn't see him. I programed my watch to scan all the people in the cafe for time lords. There was one sitting in the corner. I turned and saw a man with a bow tie staring into his coffe sadly. I walked up to him.

'You changed your look again.' I sated with a smirk.

he looked up at me his eyes grew big tears glistened in his eyes 'Rose?'

I smiled 'the one and only'

He jumoed up and hugged me 'rose how did you get here? Why are you here? How did you get here?'

I held a finger to his lips ' one question at a time,

He smiled 'ok why are you here?'

We sat down and I explaind every thing to the doctor from the momnet he left me in bad wolf bay.

DWDWDWDWDW

A/N: ok guys here is an update give 3 new reviwes and i will update tomorrow


	5. she meets amy and rory

A/N: hey guys here is a new chapter thanks for fallows and favs. Srry about the spelling I will do my best but I don't have any one to check it over so I can't really do much about it. If it bothers you that much then don't bother reading my story

DWDWDWDWDW

Doctor pov

Once rose explained every thing to me we went back to the TARDIS together. When we steped inside rose gaped

'It diffrent.' Was all she said.

I nodded 'do you like it?'

She smiled 'i do it is nice.'

I grinned 'good.'

She started to walk around and inspect every thing. I sat quitely to the side and waited for to finish. She stood up. 'Its so diffrent.'

I smiled 'i have one room that hasn't changed if you wan't to see it.'

She nodded. I took her hand and lead her through the TARDIS. I tapped the wall twice and a hidden door opened and we stepped inside. Rose's eyes widen and she smiled. 'Y-you saved my room?'

I nodded 'i couldn't bring myself to get rid of it.' I said blushing slightly.

She looked around. Most everything was as she had left it. Her dresser covered in make up, clothes on the floor, bed unmade. On her bed side tabled Was a picture of her with my 9th self and one of my 10th self. She hugged me 'oh doctor your amazing.'

I gladly hugged her back. Enjoying i was finally able to wrap my arms around her. We stayed huging till i heard the TARDIS door open. 'Doctor we're back' called amy.

'Who is that?' Asked rose.

'Oh that's amelia and rory I was taking them on there honey moon.' I Stated simply.

She nodded and Amy came running sown the hall and stoped seeing me and rose hugging in the doorway of rose's room.

'Who is this?' She asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

Rose let go of me and sliped her hand in mine. 'I'm Rose Tyler.'

Amy gaped ' I thought you were stuck in another univers!'

Rose nodded ' I was for a time but now I'm back.'

Amy smiled and stuck her hand out. 'Nice to finnaly meet you rose I'm Amy pond.'

Rose shook amy's hand as rory walked up. 'Hey doct- who is that?' He asked pointing at rose.

Rose smiled 'Im Rose Tyler.'

Rory shook her hand 'nice to meet you rose im rory.'

With this we all went to sit in the library so rose and i could catch up and roey and amy could liaten to rose's story.


	6. ON HOLD sorry

im having some writers block so i'm going to put this story on hold sorry guys i will take it off hold when i come up with something


End file.
